


Daddy's Little Princess

by amamiya_toki



Series: Song of the Sun [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Seeing her father in a formal suit for the very first time proved too much of a shock for Rokuya Manami, and that seemed to cause a bit of misunderstanding.





	Daddy's Little Princess

Manami Liselotte von Northmeir, or better known as Rokuya Manami to her family and friends while she is in Japan, loves her father the most.

However, that does not mean that she loved him any more than she does her mother. It was because that she had spent more time with her father than her mother that she held a slight preference for him.

As far as she knew, her father, Rokuya Nagi, worked from home.

She was not sure what a 'pop culture journalist' does, but she knew that her father wrote stuff for people to read. Many of them were on funny and silly things that she thought were quite interesting, while some were about the numerous anime series that she watched with him. Despite that, she thought that it was pretty neat how he's almost always at home while her mommy was the one working, being the head patisserie of his family's business. This was very different from her most of friends' families, where the daddy usually works outside home instead of the mommy.

Manami loved spending time with her father, as he was funny and very smart. She always found it interesting how he could read and speak so many different kinds of words, and asked him to teach her as well.

Her father was from a place far away and spoke a different language, which he had been teaching her since she was still much smaller. Now that she was almost six and would enter elementary school next year, he had promised to teach her new a language called English as well, which she was looking forward to.

However, despite this, there were times when her father would not be home for a few days.

She was told that it was for something very important, but that did not satisfy her curiosity as it what kind of matter it was. Her mother did not seem to know either, so there was no one to answer her question.

It was on one such occasion that this story takes place.

That day had been a Friday in early April. She had been brought home from the kindergarten by her uncle, Izumi Iori, who worked as a teacher there.

Usually, her father would be the one who would greet her at the door to welcome her home. Much to her surprise, her mother was the one taking that role that evening.

"Welcome home, Mana. Did you have a good day at school today?"

"Yes, I did!" At that time, the child suspected nothing at all, hugging her mother Mitsuki tightly as she greeted him cheerfully. "I'm home, Mommy!"

"You're home quite early tonight, Big Brother," Iori stated as if it were a matter of fact, but his face expressed his confusion."What about the shop? Did something happen?"

"Nagi suddenly got called on a business trip to Hokkaido, so I came back early to watch over Mana. The shop's fine since I made just enough to last until closing. Mom says she'll watch the counter for the rest of the evening, so I headed straight home."

"Mommy, what happened to Daddy?"

"Ah..." It was expected that the child would ask that question. Mitsuki knelt down so that he could look into her eyes without her having to look up at him. "Mana, listen, I know it's sudden but your father has to leave home for a few days."

"Again?" The girl huffed, her cheeks puffing up just a little. "But he promised he'll go to see Kokona with me tomorrow!"

"I know. He's upset about that as well. I know how the both of you have been looking forward to tomorrow."

"But... Kokona..."

"Shall I take her instead, Big Brother?" Iori offered immediately. "I have no plans for the day and the tickets are still with me."

The tickets Iori had been referring to was to a theme park in the city. He had won them at a raffle at the shopping district but had planned to give them to his brother-in-law so that he could take Manami to see the live show for their favourite anime.

"If Mana doesn't mind you taking her, I'd gladly appreciate that. We're expecting a couple of journalists from a magazine tomorrow before noon, so I can't leave the shop until I'm done with that." Mitsuki turned to his daughter, who was silently listening to them converse. "What do you say, Mana? Are you okay with Uncle Iori taking you out tomorrow?"

"I'm okay! Oh, but how about we invite Nana-sensei as well?"

"Not that I mind, but why?"

"I was just thinking it'd be more fun, that's all. Ah, Mommy, where's Daddy? I want to say goodbye to him."

"He's getting ready to go, so you should go give him a hug and a bye-bye kiss right after you have put your things down and have washed your hands."

"Sure!"

The girl undid the velcro straps of her red Mary Janes and placed them in the shoe cabinet before entering the house.

"Thanks for sending her home as always, Iori. Sorry to have to trouble you to look after her tomorrow as well."

"What are you saying? Manami is my only niece and I want to care for her, so it's only natural for me to offer... why are you grinning like that?"

"I was just thinking how honest you have become. To think you used to say things such as 'I'm not carrying her because I think she's cute or anything like that', and the like. Just be honest and admit that you have been charmed by my little girl."

"I have to admit that she is adorable, but please don't tease me like that. It's embarrassing."

"Right, right."

"Anyway, I should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow, Big Brother."

"See you!"

The moment Mitsuki shut the door, he headed right for the bedroom he shared with his husband. He had expected that when he entered he would find his daughter snuggling up to her father, as she always did. However, he was shocked when he heard his little girl let out a scream instead.

"Mana?!" He dashed towards the sound of her voice. "What happened?!"

"There's a weird person in the room!" The girl, who ran out of the room, went straight to her mother.

"Weird person...?"

"He looks just like Daddy, but I'm absolutely sure that it's not him! My Daddy doesn't look like that!"

"Let me see..." Mitsuki peeked into the room since the door had been left open.

Nagi, who was inside, looked straight back at him as he slid on the waistcoat of his suit. The blonde man was in the middle of putting on what his husband recognised as the stiff, formal suit that he wore only for important business meetings. However, he was looking absolutely dashing with his hair styled neatly, which made the orange-haired man stare at his face for a few seconds.

"What is it, Mitsuki?"

"Ah, Mana was saying something I couldn't quite understand, so I thought I'd try to see what the matter was."

"Manami? Oh, I noticed that she came in earlier since she called me, but when I turned around she made the most peculiar expression before screaming and running off."

"Peculiar?"

"How do I describe it... it seemed to be a mix of shock and disbelief?"

"Well, she did look pretty spooked. Don't tell me… you did something to our daughter?!"

"No! I am innocent! You must believe me, Mitsuki! Aren't I your most loving husband?"

"You're my only husband!" Mitsuki had to retort back. "Anyway, I'm going to find Mana and clear up the misundersta—"

"Hold it right there!"

Both men turned their heads towards the door, where the young girl was standing gallantly. In her left hand was a pink magical stick, a plastic replica intended to be a toy for girls her age.

"You!" She pointed the heart-shaped tip at her father. "You're a bad demon who's just pretending to be my daddy, right? Tell me where my real daddy is right now, or I'm gonna make you hurt real bad!"

"M-Mana?!" Mitsuki did not know how to react to this. "Listen, you got it all wrong..."

"FWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The blonde man let out a loud laugh, making his husband even more confused.

"N-Nagi?"

"It, indeed, is as you have said! I am the evil one... the one they call, the Impossessor! I have taken over your father's body, and it shall be mine forever! Fear my wrath!"

"What?!" The girl shrieked in disbelief, clutching her magical stick with both hands as if it was her lifeline.

"Ahh..." Mitsuki sighed as he gave up on rectifying the situation.

Now that Nagi had decided to play along and deepen the misunderstanding

"Give me back my daddy, right this instant!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that so easily, little one. If you want your precious father back, you would first have to defeat me."

"Then I will!"

"Oho... that's some amazing confidence you have there, young lady. Come, give me all you've got."

And, as if it were a scene from a battle manga, the action began with the girl running towards her supposed enemy. She raised her magical stick high above her head, preparing to strike him with it.

"Take this!" She hit his leg with as much force as an almost-six-year-old girl could muster.

"Ufufu... you have to do more than that with your little fly-swatter to stop me."

"I'm not done yet!"

There was a small button at the side of the stick, and she pressed it with her thumb. The heart at the top of the stick, made with clear plastic, began to light up with a bright pink hue and it made a sound.

"This is...!"

"With the power of love and the magical crystal, I am invincible! There is nothing that I cannot overcome!" This was a famous line from the animated series, and she had spoken it out so well that her father could not help but to be proud of her. If he had not been playing the role of the villain, he would have cried tears of joy. "Ultimate attack! Magic Love Splash!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Of course, there was no way that a mere toy would be capable of doing something like that. However, Nagi's acting was good enough to win him an award, as he pretended to be hit by the beam and collapsed onto the bed.

"How... how can this be..."

"You picked with the wrong magic girl. Now, give my daddy back to me!"

"Ufufu... if you thought that this was the end, you are greatly mistaken! You may celebrate your victory now, but I will be back one day! Mark my words!"

With that, his body went limp, as he feigned being unconscious.

Manami immediately ran over to her father's side, shaking him somewhat violently. "Daddy? Daddy, are you okay? Answer me, Daddy!"

"Nagi, you're going to be late for your flight if you continue playing around like this." Mitsuki, who was watching the entire scene silently, could only sigh in relief that the farce was over. However, he knew that his husband would have to leave soon, and decided to remind him of his business trip.

"Oh, yes!" Nagi immediately sat up, back to his normal self. "Thank you, Manami. Thanks to you, I'm now safe and sound."

"Daddy..." Seeing that her father had returned back to normal had brought tears to the girl's eyes.

She quickly hugged him tightly, fighting back her sobs. Nagi sent Mitsuki an apologetic glance when he felt the shorter man's glare, his way of showing that he had regretted his actions, as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Hush, Manami, you don't have to be scared. You're a very, very brave little girl. As expected of my princess. Daddy is always proud of you, no matter what you do."

"Do you really have to go, Daddy?"

"I wish I could stay home and have a fun and happy weekend with both you and Mommy, but this job is very, very important. You may not understand that now, but I'm sure that you will one day."

"… Okay." She let go of her father, but she was pouting.

"Don't worry, Mana." Mitsuki patted her head. "Your Uncle Iori and I will keep you company when your useless father is away. We'll have lots and lots of fun together."

"Can we make cookies? I want to give some to Sora-chan."

"Sure! Chocolate chip?"

"Kokona cookies!"

"Kokona isn't a flavour, Mana!"

"Save some for me, too!" Nagi joined in, already jealous as he thought of the fun times that he would be missing.

"None for you!"

"What?! But why, Mitsuki?"

"Because I said so! Now hurry up and go, your ride to the airport should be here already. Whatever your work is about, make sure you work hard, okay?"

"Daddy, have a safe trip and come home soon!"

"Mitsuki… Manami…" It was Nagi's turn to hug the both of them. "I'll be back soon! I promise! And I'll make sure to send a message when I have arrived safe and sound at the hotel!"

"Yes yes, we know you will. Now go! Go!"

Of course, they sent him off again at the door after he had finished dressing and gathering the things that he needed. Of course, he demanded a farewell kiss from the both of them. Manami was quick to oblige, giving her father a huge smack on the cheek. She got one in return as well and giggled happily as her father nuzzled his nose against her cheek after he did. Mitsuki felt a little shy to give his husband his while their daughter was watching, so he simply gave his husband a quick peck on the lips. That made Nagi put a silly grin on his face as he left the apartment.

"I'll be home in three days!"

With the blonde man gone, Mitsuki turned to his daughter, whom he was carrying in his arms since they left the bedroom.

"Did you really not know that that was your father, earlier?"

"Hm? You mean it wasn't the evil Impossessor?"

"If you say that it is, I guess it must be." Mitsuki knew that there was something behind the seemingly innocent glance that she gave him, but chose to trust his daughter, "Well then, shall we get ready to go out for dinner? It's been a while since we ate out without your father. What sounds good?"

"Takoyaki!"

"That's not a proper dinner food, Mana."

"Mmmm... then ramen?"

"That sounds better. Come, let's go get ready."

"Righty-o!"

That evening, the two took lots of pictures on Manami's request so that they could send them to her father via her mother's Rabbit Chat account. The blonde man spammed the chat with sobbing emoticons and stickers, saying how he missed them already despite only being apart for several hours. Mitsuki ignored him, treating his replies as spam messages, but when he did so Nagi made a video call to him instead.

However, by the time he did, the girl was already fast asleep, tucked comfortably into bed by her mother.

"Oh, Mitsuki!"

"Keep your volume down, you idiot! Mana's already gone to bed!"

"Oh... now that you mention it, it's that late already..."

"So? How's the place you're holed up at this time? I bet it's some fancy place again."

"It's normal I guess, for a five-star hotel."

"Five-st... you really are something, aren't you? Do all pop culture journalists like you get to go on fancy business trips like these?"

"Even if you ask me that, I'm not sure. I do not know any other ones other than my colleagues."

"You know that's not what I mean, Nagi." Mitsuki sighed, pausing for a short while to choose the words that he should say next. "Despite being married to you for so long, there's still a lot of things that I still don't know about you. And you haven't told me about them, either."

"..."

"Tell me honestly: what are you, really?"

"I'm your loving, hardworking husband and the father of our beloved daughter. That's all I am now, Mitsuki."

He had outright avoided answering the question, much to Mitsuki's amusement. "I knew you wouldn't spill the beans so easily, but that's fine I guess."

"If you knew the truth, would you not want me as your husband anymore?"

"Hmm... I wonder... maybe it might be enough to be a reason to get a divorce."

"No! Never! How mean of you to even think of something like that, Mitsuki! Even though I love you so much and have showered you and our Manami with so much affection every day!"

"I wasn't being serious, Nagi. There's no way I'd ever be separated from you."

"Really?"

"Really. Otherwise, I won't have accepted your marriage proposal despite knowing you for less than a year, would I?"

"Mitsuki... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I know you have your reasons so I won't pry. That aside, you're probably exhausted from having to rush all the way to Hokkaido, right? Have a good rest tonight and do what you need to do. You can tell us all about it if you want when you come back."

"Got it... thank you, Mitsuki."

"Make sure you work hard and come home safely."

"I will."

"Bring something home for Mana."

"Of course I will, and for you, too. I love you, Mitsuki."

"I love you too, Nagi."

"Sweet dreams."

"Good night."

After hanging up the call, Mitsuki himself decided to head to bed and rest for the night. It really was getting late, and he had to be up early the next day.

Although she had her own bed and room, Manami always asked to sleep with one of her parents whenever the other was not at home. Neither Nagi nor Mitsuki knew the reason why, but they deemed that it was not important. They would never turn down that simple request from their only child, so Manami would occupy the half of the bed that was left empty.

However, this situation was always made Mitsuki feel a bit guilty.

Both he and his husband worked, something that was no different from other families except the fact that Nagi worked from home. Because of this, he had been the one who was usually available to care for and meet all of their daughter's needs. Mitsuki does spend time with her on the shop's weekly off day and after he was done with work, but he always ends up spending the most time with her only when Nagi was absent. Because of this, he felt like he was not doing enough for their little girl as a parent.

Of course, he was aware that his worry was for nothing. Nagi often told him that he was overthinking and he had to agree. Even Manami had said that she did not mind that her mother was busy... in fact, she said that she liked to see her mother at work the most... almost exactly what her father would say.

But well, as long as he gets to spend time with her he would not complain.

"Mommy...?"

As he lifted up the duvet, the girl stirred awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's okay..." She murmured, still half asleep. "Is it morning yet?"

"Nopes. The sky is still pitch black outside." He patted her head gently. "You can go back to sleep."

"Okay..." Right after she replied him, she nodded off to sleep again, cuddling the Kokona hugging pillow her parents had given her last Christmas.

Mitsuki watched over his only child with fondness in his heart, remembering the days when she was just an infant. Time really passed in a blink of an eye. She used to be so tiny and small that he was so worried that she would break, yet soon she would be six years old. Why, in ten years' time, he would not be surprised if she were to grow as tall as, if not taller than him.

But it was now that she was still young and small that he should treasure the time that he spends with her. Making cookies and sweet treats were one of the things that he only he could do with her, so that was what they often did together. However, more than the time they spent together, he would have liked it better if they could go out more often as a family.

"Maybe we should all go out shopping or something when he gets back…" He mumbled to himself as he dozed off.

It may be just for a few days, but he was looking forward to being able to spend time alone with his daughter.

And when Nagi returns, they will welcome him home with open arms.

**\- end -**

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost late, but happy birthday Manami! Eat lots of takoyaki, watch lots of Kokona with Daddy and spend lots of time with your family and best friends!
> 
> Nezu has drawn a birthday illustration for our dear princess, and you can view it [here!](https://www.facebook.com/doujinkanezudango/photos/a.141678019336011.1073741827.134373716733108/807209766116163/)


End file.
